Of MopTops and Afternoon Tea
by LunaduSoleilx3
Summary: Arthur meets the fab four before they were fab.


It was a cold and rainy September day in the city of Liverpool in the wonderful country of merry old England. It was the fall of 1962, and the decade was rolling along quite nicely. Although it was raining quite hard, life continued on in the city as it normally would. Rain didn't bother the citizens.

Well, accept for one man.

His name was Arthur Kirkland, and for all the time he had lived in England (as the nation of England, of course) he hated the rain. Hated it as much as he hated that wine bastard. And trust me, that's a lot of hate. He hated the cold rain that was like icy daggers on his skin when he was in such a rush to get to work that he forgets his jacket. Hated the rain that brought humidity that made him not want to wear a jacket. Almost everything about it he hated. But this country was his home, and for now he could put up with the rain.

So he sat in the dimly lit café while the jukebox blasted some song Arthur had never head before, but the cashier seemed to enjoy it. (Arthur didn't really pay attention to what music was popular now a days, it didn't interest him.) So he sat, sipping his afternoon tea and enjoying the sound of the rain on the window. That was one thing he enjoyed about the rain, now that was something he was familiar with.

But all good things must come to an end, right? The peace of the cafe was soon broken by the four boys (who looked like females with their mop top hairdos, Arthur noted when he peered over his book to look at the scoundrels.) who had come in, wet from the rain and noisy with chatter.

Ugh.

One (called Paul by his friends) shook his head like a dog and got water _all over_ the place. The other went to the counter and ordered a boatload of food. The other two took the table right next to Arthur.

The Englishman had a choice: stay here and be a man or leave the rowdy boys. He glanced from his book, to the boys, to his tea. Well certainly he had to stay and finish his tea! No tea should be wasted.

But the more he tried to focus on the book the more he listened into the conversation of the silence breakers. They were in a band? Feh, they should be getting a respectable career, like join the military or become businessmen.

"Hey man, how well do you think our record's gonna do?" Said one, eating a crumpet.

"Dunno. Let's hope for the best though, there's no way I'm going back to the quarry business."

They let out a laugh.

"What do you think John?" Asked one with a huge nose.

He put his hand on his chin and pondered for a second. "I want to write my own songs man, not do the stuff the record company makes us do."

"I kinda like it." Said the same big nosed man.

"Yeah but Ringo, you also still believe that you'll grown into your nose." Another laugh from the boys and the one called Ringo pushed Paul.

Arthur had to hold back a grin.

"We never got any opinions on it though. Hey man!" John yelled. Arthur didn't look up.

"Hey!"

Still not looking.

"HEY DUDE, WHAT ARE YA? DEAF?" Arthur stared intently at the page of his book while the other three snickered. Lazy good for nothing boys…

'_Don't make eye contact…boys like that can smell fear…'_

Just then John jumped off of his chair and walked over to Arthur. He knocked on the table, causing him to drop his book.

"Whoa, sorry mate. Didn't mean to scare you."

"That's quite all right, now if you excuse me…" Arthur said. He stood and shoved past John, making his way to the exit. Can't a man get a decent place to read a book?

"No! Don't leave! Can you do us a favor?" John blocked him from leaving and stared him down.

"Can you listen to our single for just a second? Man, we just want some opinions." The three at the table next to Arthur nodded. His gazed shifted from the man in front of him to the three back at the table. After a moment, he sighed, giving in.

"Alright. Ask the man over there to use the jukebox."

"Thanks man." John leapt over a table and slid onto the counter. The cashier applauded, and nodded when asked to put the record in. Arthur stood by the jukebox with the four boys staring at him as he listened.

'_Love, love me do/ you know I love you/ I'll always be true/ so please love me do/_'

Eventually Arthur began to nod to the beat and tap his foot. It was a catchy tune…

"Whadya think?" Asked Paul.

Arthur nodded.

"I like it. I'd buy it."

The boys high fived. The cashier nodded in approval as well.

"Since we made you sit and listen to our stuff, how about we buy you some tea as a thanks?" asked Ringo. Arthur shrugged.

"Sure."

Hey, free tea is the best.

So Arthur sat with the boys until the rain had stopped outside the café and sun was setting. He sighed, leaning back in the seat.

"Well boys, it was nice meeting you but I need to go get some work done." Arthur stood up and brushed himself off.

"We never got your name, sir." Said Ringo.

"My name is Arthur Kirkland. And you?"

"John Lennon."

"Paul McCartney."

"George Harrison."

"Ringo Starr."

Each held out a hand and one by one, Arthur shook their hands.

"And what did you say you named your band again?"

"We're The Beatles."

"Ah. Well, it was nice meeting you. Hope to see you soon!" Arthur called as he walked through the door of the café; book in hand and umbrella at his side.

'The Beatles. Huh. With a name like that and hair like they have they're not going to make it anywhere.' He said to himself as he started down the road.


End file.
